


Suffocating

by NastyBambino



Series: StarkerBingo2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Starker Bingo 2019, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Just a little smut of Tony fucking into Peter’s throat. (I1, throat fucking)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: StarkerBingo2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410265
Kudos: 187
Collections: Starker Bingo 2019





	Suffocating

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting back on track with this event. Feels good man. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

“Come on, Peter,” Tony encourages. “Just a little bit more.” Peter stares up at him with eyes filled with tears, face wet and red from lack of oxygen. Tony’s cock is down his throat, hand on the back of his head holding him down. A little more pressure has his nose nestled into the curls at the base of his cock and drool dripping down his chin and onto his chest. He’s lifted up and gets in a few desperate breaths, panting and coughing a little. Tony smiles down at him. “Ready?” Peter swallows and simply opens his mouth.

His eyes fill with more tears as Tony shoves into his throat, slow tenderness gone as he fucks into it with the intent of getting himself off. No regard is paid to Peter, and nothing makes him hotter. He grips Tony’s thighs as he groans and holds him down on his cock. “Daddy’s little cumdump,” Tony practically snarls as he presses his face into his hips. Peter shuts his eyes and swallows around the head of his cock. “_Fuck_, Peter.” He’s pulled back and barely gets to suck in a breath before he’s forced back down as Tony lets out a deep groan, cumming down his throat. Peter swallows obediently and sucks as Tony’s cock escapes between his lips. A little bit of cum escapes and drips from his tongue onto his chest as he pants, sniffling as he sits back on his heels.

Fingers run through his hair. “That my baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so short, but hopefully it was tasty anyway. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
